


An Encore for Two

by wantfastcars



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantfastcars/pseuds/wantfastcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another concert with her friend-turned-lover, Tsubasa, Maria finds herself more than a little worked up thanks to their racy outfits and borderline sexual dance routine. Resolving to, for once, do something about it herself, she drags Tsubasa into a dressing room.</p>
<p>Contains light femdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Encore for Two

"Tsubasa! You can't wear that on stage! You're practically naked!"

"You're wearing even less, Maria. Your top is almost entirely costume tape."

"We're wearing the same cos-" Maria sighed and pressed two fingers to the bridge of her nose. Yes, they were outfitted exactly the same, but given Maria's considerably larger bust, she did look significantly less clothed. That wasn't something she wanted to point out to Tsubasa this close to a concert, though.

"Besides, we're going on-stage in twenty minutes," Tsubasa continued, "It's far too late to make a wardrobe change."

A hint of color grew into Maria's cheeks. "F-fine."

\---

Maria's face was flushed and she was breathing hard, and only partially due to exertion. Tsubasa's outfit - and her own - had proven excessively lewd. Without the three-quarters of a roll of costume tape, both of them would have been naked on-stage before the half-way point of the set. She felt more than a little hot. It hadn't helped that their choreography had been so... intimate, either. Dips, bows, and dives, face to face, inches from kissing in front of the entire world. She could feel a burning sensation down below, thankful that costuming had planned ahead for the fact that the girls wouldn't be able to wear anything beneath the outfits.

She walked down the hall behind the stage, a few steps behind Tsubasa, who was in turn a few steps behind Ogawa. Ogawa was congratulating them on their performance, or so Maria assumed. She was staring rather intently at Tsubasa's ass. She just couldn't take her eyes off of it, rolling with her hips with every step she took. Finally tearing her gaze away, Maria saw a changing room door a few feet ahead of them. An idea popped into her head. A wonderfully naughty idea. Steeling herself, she inhaled deeply, counted to five, and exhaled, calming herself.

With her right hand she lunged forward and grabbed Tsubasa by the wrist. With her left, she grabbed and twisted the door handle, flinging the door open. Tsubasa had let out a surprised yelp, and Ogawa had turned around, but didn't seem to be concerned. Instead, he smiled softly, and watched as Maria pulled Tsubasa into the side-room and slammed the door behind them. With a soft 'click,' the door was locked from the inside.

"Maria?" Tsubasa questioned, a light blush on her face that could easily be written off as effort from the concert. Maria didn't answer, but instead grabbed Tsubasa's other hand, brought them together, and shifted her grip so she had both of Tsubasa's hands held by one of her own.

Maria sighed heavily once again, roughly shoving the blue-haired idol against the wall. Tsubasa was pinned, helpless. She was confused, and a little scared, but she almost felt as though she liked it. Maria's eyes were pointed downward, hidden behind her pink bangs, and the girl was breathing heavily. It didn't seem like it was entirely from exhaustion, however. Tsubasa watched Maria's throat shift, her partner swallowing heavily.

"Maria-"

"Take that dress off before I take it off you," Maria commanded, still not looking Tsubasa in the eye.

Tsubasa blushed deeply, but to her credit, managed to hold her composure.

"Maria, what are you-"

Maria's head snapped up, a look in her eyes Tsubasa hadn't seen in a very long time. There was a steely glint in them, a hidden confidence her pink-haired friend had only had the first couple times they'd met. More specifically, when Maria was still trying to kill Tsubasa and help a psychotic scientist take over the world. Beyond the eyes, though, was a particular tilt of the mouth. It was so incredibly... smug. Maria was actually smug about something. Tsubasa was powerless to resist, her protests dying in her throat as she became entranced with the absolute dominance emanating from the taller idol.

"Take off the dress," Maria repeated, her voice a low, instructing tone.

Tsubasa would have happily obliged her, but her hands were pinned to the wall behind her. "I-I can't. Y-you have my arms p-pinned."

Maria seemed to hesitate, for just a moment, then exhaled heavily.

"Ma-"

In one swift motion, Maria grabbed Tsubasa's top and yanked down. The thin, already-taught fabric tore easily, and the expensive "dress" fell to the floor in tatters. The outfit had been far too revealing to wear anything beneath it, and Tsubasa stood naked before her. Tsubasa's blush deepened and her calm exterior started to slip. She felt her eyes soften and the tension in her jaw go slack, her body losing the will to resist as her mind lost the ability. A heat started to build between her legs, and semi-consciously she widened her stance just a hair.

Maria fought down the desire to stop and stare. True, by most standards, Maria would be considered the sexier of the two, something about Tsubasa's body entranced her. Slim and fit, yet not without curves. There wasn't an ounce of fat out of place - not to say there wasn't any, just that it was all right where it needed to be. A tiny layer of pudge smoothed out Tsubasa's stomach and abs, allowing one's eyes to flow easily down to her hips and thighs. Going the other way instead brought one's gaze to her modest breasts and wide shoulders, giving the girl an almost imposing sense of strength behind her femininity. But no, now was not the time to ogle Tsubasa. There would be time for that later.

"Just like you," Maria taunted, "to go traipsing about on-stage, nearly naked."

"Maria, I-"

"Shh," Maria interrupted, placing a finger on Tsubasa's lips. The more she let the younger idol talk the less likely she'd be able to hold onto her lead. Tsubasa had this wonderful habit of being able to reduce Maria to a pile of quivering joy with just a few kind words - so it was all the more important that she not be given an opportunity to speak right now. "Do you know what that does to people watching? Do you know what that does to me?"

Tsubasa shook her head, her lips pressing gently against Maria's finger as she moved.

"It makes me really," Maria leaned in closer, " _really_ ," even closer, putting her chin over Tsubasa's shoulder and her mouth next to Tsubasa's ear, her voice lowering to barely more than a whisper, " _horny_."

Tsubasa's knees ground together, her arousal evident to both of them.

"Now then, I'm going to need at least one hand for this, but I can't let you talk, either," Maria continued through her smirk as she stood up again, looming over Tsubasa. "So," she started up again, and grabbed her own outfit with her free hand, tearing it away. Just as with Tsubasa's, one small crack in the integrity of her outfit and the whole thing fell to pieces. Her breasts hung heavily against her chest, swaying gently from the force of the cloth being torn away. The rest of the cloth fell off as well, and where Maria had tried not to stare, Tsubasa made no such attempt. Tsubasa's eyes were drawn downwards to the soft back-and-forth bobbing of Maria's sizable chest. The blue-haired girl never really felt insecure with her own body, but some small part of her couldn't help but wish for a body like Maria's. The girl was a veritable picture of femininity - long hair, large breasts, a narrow waist leading to broad, child-bearing hips, and long legs. Tsubasa continued to marvel at Maria's naked form, and likely would have continued to do so much longer, had Maria not made a small cough. The thin strip of cloth that formerly claimed to be a "top" was caught in her grip, and her predatory gaze was fixed on Tsubasa once more. "If I let go of your hands, will you leave them where they are?"

Tsubasa cocked an eyebrow, unsure what exactly Maria was getting at.

"Well, if you don't promise, I guess I can do this," Maria continued. Placing the torn cloth in her mouth, Maria brought her free hand around Tsubasa's neck and against the back of her head, gently pulling their faces closer together. Tsubasa inhaled sharply through her nose as Maria softly pressed her lips to her own, tongue spreading them apart, then pushing the cloth in. She could taste a little of Maria's saliva on ripped fabric. It wasn't an unfamiliar taste, but getting it indirectly like this was somehow so much more erotic. A hand traced her cheek and brought one end of the cloth behind her head, then reached around and pulled the other side. Long, skilled fingers slowly tied the ends together, pressing against the back of her head for leverage. The cloth grew tighter around her mouth, pressing against her tongue and cheeks as Maria continued to kiss her. Eventually it pulled taught, and Maria drew away.

"That isn't uncomfortable, is it?" Maria asked, a few notes of concern bleeding through her cocky smile. Tsubasa shook her head. Maria planted a kiss on her forehead in reply. "Good."

Maria remained leaned forward, looming over Tsubasa's smaller frame, still pinning her arms above her. Her free hand played across Tsubasa's cheek again, intertwining with the girl's blue hair, pulling on it gently. As she ran her fingers through Tsubasa's hair, she let them fall down to the slim girl's body, rolling across her shoulders and collarbone, then down just a few more inches. Maria swallowed heavily, her smug smile faltering for just a brief moment. _Come on Maria, you've made it this far, you can keep going._

Maria rolled her wrist, letting the few remaining strands of hair loose, and began to sweep her fingers in lazy circles over Tsubasa's breast. The flesh was soft and spongy, and Maria's fingers caught ever so slightly every time she circled below, where gravity played it's part in shaping Tsubasa's bosom. Tsubasa groaned - or tried to, at least, it came out as a rather un-sexy, choked sound - in pleasure as Maria tickled one of her more delicate spots, the taller girl's warm fingers circling ever-closer to the sensitive pink flesh that topped her small tits. Maria moved her hand, staring intently into Tsubasa's eyes, the wing-haired idol awkwardly shifting her gaze around and refusing to directly meet her partner's glare. She squeaked in surprise when the single fingers toying lightly at her breast were replaced with one heavy, warm palm.

The fingers returned, pinching her nipple and rolling it around between them. Tsubasa squeaked again, much louder this time, and moaned as Maria kneaded her chest. The larger girl's soft hand pressed into her, molding the flesh of Tsubasa's chest around and between her fingers, rolling, squeezing, sliding, and rubbing in every direction. Tsubasa's knees jerked again and rubbed against each other, desperately trying to provide herself with some sort of stimulation.

"Oh, my my," Maria began, looking down at Tsubasa's crotch, a small, glistening smear of arousal growing between her legs, "aren't you supposed to be a sentinel, always ready for 'combat'?"

Tsubasa whimpered and looked away.

"Now now, that's not being very cooperative. Now let me ask you," Maria paused and leaned in close, "do you want me to help you?" Tsubasa nodded weakly. _Please forgive me for this_ , Maria thought. "Then I want to hear you _beg_."

Tsubasa moaned into the rag, both in an attempt to draw Maria's attention to the fact that she was gagged and thus couldn't respond, and as her first attempt at compliance. Maria stopped attending to Tsubasa's breast and slowly trailed her fingers down the younger girl's stomach, lightly teasing at her navel on the way, and stopping just a few inches short of glory.

"What was that? I couldn't quite make it out..."

"Mmmmph!" Tsubasa groaned into the gag.

"Well, I guess if you want me to leave you hear by yourself..."

Tsubasa shook her head violently, blush heavy on her cheeks, eyes pleading. "Mmmmm!"

"It seems you really are alright on your own. Well then, I suppose I'll be off," Maria said and started to stand fully upright to walk away. As she brought her hand back up Tsubasa's body, her fingers running past her breasts, up her neck, and across her face, one finger caught on the gag and pulled it loose, just enough to let it fall out of Tsubasa's throat and down to hang around her neck.

"Please, Maria, please, please," Tsubasa cried out, "Maria, I want you."

A blush rose unbidden to Maria's cheeks, her fair skin turning a faint rosy pink. To her credit though, her smirk never faltered, and her eyes remained focused and alert.

"You want me to... _what_?"

"I want you to get me off!" Tsubasa begged, "Please, do what you want to me! Tie me up, whip me, gag me again, just please, pl-"

Maria silenced Tsubasa with a gentle kiss, largely to get her to stop talking. Any more mental images like that and Maria would be likely to pass out from blood loss.

"Calm down, Tsubasa. I'm not going to do anything like that to you. But..." Maria trailed off and put a finger on her chin, feigning deep thought, "you will listen to everything I say."

"Y-yes!" Tsubasa answered, her voice an odd mixture of horny and happy.

"Alright... well, you seem cooperative enough not to be gagged again, and it'd be easier for me to have both hands free, but I can't let your hands be free either," Maria pretended to wonder aloud, "If I let go of you, you will stay completely still. Am I clear?"

Tsubasa gave her a tight-lipped smile and an eager nod.

"Good," Maria said, and took her left hand off of Tsubasa's wrists. True to her word, Tsubasa stayed completely still, posed leaning against the wall with her arms above her head and her wrists crossed. She quivered ever so slightly, but made no movements. Slowly, deliberately, Maria undid the knot on the makeshift gag, pressing herself against Tsubasa in the process in a completely unnecessarily physical - and tortuous for the blue-haired girl - manner. Tsubasa moaned quietly, keeping her lips sealed, eyes shut tight as she tried her best not to throw herself on top of Maria. After what felt like an eternity, Maria freed the piece of cloth and stood fully upright, removing herself completely from Tsubasa. Then, reaching up, Maria pulled the cloth taught and wrapped it around Tsubasa's wrists, tying them together. As Maria pulled it tighter, the fabric started to dig into Tsubasa's wrists just a little. Content that the binding was secure but not uncomfortable, Maria stepped back and admired her work. She stood fully upright and spread her legs a little, a cool rush of air betraying her own arousal. As for Tsubasa, the slimmer girl continued to hold her pose, whimpering softly, waiting for Maria to ravish her.

"Now, Tsubasa," Maria began. Tsubasa's eyes snapped towards her, an expectant mixture of lust, fear, and joy, "What do you want me to do?"

"I... I want... you to..." Tsubasa trailed off, her voice uncharacteristically timid. Maria swallowed down her desire to rush over and hug her, and took a deep breath to calm fluttering heart.

"Want me to... what?"

"I want you to fuck me!"

It took all of Maria's effort not to fall over then and there. Even with that she staggered slightly, leading it into a sensual step forward. _This is why I gagged her..._ Maria coughed inconspicuously and took another slow step forward, her breathing heavy. Tsubasa's blush deepened as Maria's breasts shook in front of her, and for a moment she thought Maria just might crack. But Maria didn't crack - and in a moment, she was upon her. Maria descended upon Tsubasa's naked body like a wolf upon a fresh kill. One arm wrapped behind Tsubasa, pulling her in tightly. Her mouth fell on Tsubasa's neck, planting heavy, wet kisses all along her collarbone. Tsubasa moaned, a low, guttural sound of pleasure, and brought her arms down. They were still tied together, but she could bend her elbows enough to get around Maria's head and draped over her shoulders. Maria didn't seem to care though, her kisses getting heavier and sloppier by the second.

"Does this," Maria paused and kissed her again, "feel good," another pause, "Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa only moaned again and squeezed against Maria's back.

"Then you," another kiss, "are going to love," yet another, "this."

Maria backed away for just a moment and looked into Tsubasa's eyes. Those big, soft, indigo eyes, looking at her with so much desire and love. Maria forced her smirk to inflate even larger, and slid two fingers down Tsubasa's stomach and into her. Tsubasa gasped, both at the sudden penetration and at how easily Maria had been able to slip inside. Her lover's fingers were hot inside her, slipping around smoothly, pressing here and there against Tsubasa's walls. The blue-haired girl cried out, unwilling and unable to hide the pleasure growing inside her.

"Oh, Maria, ahn- Maria," Tsubasa moaned into one of Maria's cat ears. Maria herself kept her face buried in Tsubasa's neck, daring not lift her head and reveal her blushing face and failing smirk. _Come on Maria. Come on. Just a little bit longer, keep it together just a little bit longer._

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Maria took a moment's pause of kissing, but kept her head down and her voice low, "To have me inside you. Working within you."

"Oh Maria," Tsubasa moaned, rocking her hips harder, her voice rising higher and higher. "Maria, I - hah - I'm going to- Maria, Mari- ah?" Tsubasa's voice slowly descended in pitch, a disappointed whimper escaping her as Maria withdrew her fingers. She had been so close, just a little more...

"Now, not yet," Maria said, teasing lightly at Tsubasa's lower lips as the smaller girl bucked her hips forward, desperately seeking Maria's retreating fingers. Maria laughed, slow and mocking, as she extricated herself from Tsubasa's arms. "What's this? You're the great Tsubasa Kazanari, and here you are, begging with your body for me to please you," the taller girl taunted.

"Y-you told me to beg," Tsubasa offered meekly.

_Well, she isn't wrong,_ Maria thought to herself, frowning for just a moment.

"S-sorry," Tsubasa added.

Maria inhaled deeply, counted to three, and exhaled slowly and steadily, trying to keep her composure and deciding where to go from here. Tsubasa watched, pretending (poorly) not to stare at Maria's chest, waiting for the next instruction.

"Kneel," Maria commanded. Tsubasa nodded and dropped to her knees heavily, not so much kneeling down as allowing her legs to collapse beneath her. Her blue hair bobbed and her petite breasts bounced just a little with the motion, and Maria's smile returned, flowing briefly though genuine and back into smug. Her composure regained, Maria stepped forward, and Tsubasa seemed to pick up on where things were going as the slim idol realized her face was in prime position to- "Eat my pussy."

Tsubasa blushed, both at Maria's sudden relative crassness and at the mound of flesh thrust into her face. As expected of an idol who wore skimpy costumes on stage, it was completely hairless and immaculately maintained, outer lips smooth, adorned with a faint glistening of arousal. Her outer lips were parted slightly, giving Tsubasa a deliciously lewd view of Maria's insides.

"I said-" Maria started again, but didn't get to finish telling Tsubasa twice. The slim idol lurched forward and latched her mouth onto Maria, digging in hungrily. Maria staggered for a moment, her hands instinctively reaching for Tsubasa's head to press her in deeper. _No, if I'm to appear strong, I can't be wanting_ , Maria thought, her hands stopping inches from the back of Tsubasa's head. Forcing herself to relax, she intertwined a few fingers gently in Tsubasa's hair as encouragement, and brought her other hand to her own chest. With great effort, she kept her voice steady as Tsubasa's tongue wormed deeper into her. "My my, Miss Kazanari... you're rather good at this."

"T-th-" Tsubasa lifted away for a moment to accept Maria's praise. Maria didn't allow that, and forced Tsubasa back inside her. Without protest, Tsubasa returned to her ministrations, thrusting deep inside Maria's warm, soft folds. Twisting, turning, writhing, churning inside her lover, Tsubasa lapped greedily at the delicate petals before her.

"Ah ah ah," Maria chided. "You're not finished until I am." Tsubasa tried to say something without lifting her mouth, the vibrations traveling into Maria and sending electric tingles up her spine. "Mmmmmyes... ohh," Maria groaned, making a mental compromise and deciding she could grind herself into Tsubasa, as long as she did is slowly. She rolled forward, the angle of Tsubasa's tongue changing ever so slightly inside her. Tsubasa caught the hint and brought her still-tied hands up between Maria's legs, rotating her palms to face herself, and taking two firm handfuls of Maria's plush behind. Maria moaned, almost regretting her decision to try to be dominant, focusing more on keeping her voice calm and smooth than how amazing Tsubasa's tongue felt inside her.

Tsubasa muttered something else, and Maria's knees threatened to buckle. She stood firm, though, but finally allowed a compromise.

"Oh, yes, yes! Tsubasa, yes!" Maria brought both her hands down onto Tsubasa's head, pushing her lover's face deeper into her crotch. Tsubasa answered by squeezing tighter on Maria's ass and pulling herself in even deeper inside. "Oh yes, yes, more, yes!" Maria screamed and Tsubasa felt Maria clench down on her. Maria's legs twitched and jerked, threatening to collapse, but she stayed strong, willing herself not to fall. Orgasm crashed through her like a tsunami, but Maria was a solid rock, the waves of pleasure very much felt, but breaking against her. She would not fall. _I will not fall. I am strong. I am - god this is - ah - I am a rock. I... I... I..._

Maria took a gentle handful of Tsubasa's hair and pulled back, a thin trail of saliva and arousal connecting tongue to pussy. Maria saw no point in hiding her heavy breathing of blush - after all, she had told Tsubasa to make her come. Instead, she gracefully descended to her knees in front of Tsubasa. The smaller girl looked at her expectantly, jaw hanging slack, lost, wondering what to do next. Maria gave it a job by leaning in and kissing her deeply, her tongue dancing into Tsubasa's mouth. The taste was a bit different from normal, a hint of what she assumed to be herself mixed in with Tsubasa's own flavor. She pulled away after a few moments, Tsubasa looking weak and wanting.

"That was wonderful, Tsubasa. You have pleased me well," Maria complimented her, "I think you deserve a reward."

"O-oh?" Tsubasa perked up.

_My god she's adorable_ , Maria thought. With a big smirk and a puff of air through her nose, Maria pressed a hand to Tsubasa's chest and gave her a rough shove. Tsubasa lost what semblance of balance she had and fell backwards onto her butt, then against the wall heavily. She slid down lower, her legs spreading out in what was merely an attempt to get more comfortable, but turned into presenting herself to Maria.

"Just like that."

"W-what?" Tsubasa tried to close her legs, but Maria stopped her, one hand upon each of Tsubasa's knees, forcing them apart.

"Steel yourself, Tsubasa," Maria said, her voice positively carnivorous, "because you are _mine_."

Tsubasa felt like she was melting around Maria's words. The force, the dominance, the confidence behind them, it was so unusual, and so arousing. All the tension disappeared from her legs, and she let Maria spread them easily, waiting for her lover to tear into her with the ferocity she'd only seen Maria display once before, back when they first met as the Queens of Music. It was a side of Maria she hadn't realized she'd missed. It made Tsubasa feel so... powerless.

"Maria... please..."

"With pleasure."

Tsubasa whimpered as Maria's warm breath rolled over her aching loins, a shiver running along her spine. A small cry of pleasure slipped from her upper lips as Maria placed a light kiss on her lower lips, an ironically chaste movement considering the actual action. Then it got dramatically less chaste as Maria parted both their lips and pressed her tongue in.

"Oh!"

Maria smiled into Tsubasa's pussy, encouraged by the slim girl's ever-growing moans. Maria brought her hands in, underneath Tsubasa, mirroring what the younger idol had done to her moments before, and lifting Tsubasa's rear off the floor to give her better leverage against Tsubasa's mound. Tsubasa's moan turned into a shriek as Maria's fingers spread her cheeks and one pressed gently against her anus.

"Maria, no-"

"Relax," Maria said, pulling away for just enough time to say a few words, "Just relax."

"Hnnn," Tsubasa's voice was half-moan, half-whimper as Maria pressed harder against her, then into her. Tsubasa's eyes went wide as the tip of Maria's finger entered somewhere she never considered anything entering. "O-oh," she panted, "th-that - oooh - feels... hhhnn... rather ni-IIII-ce."

"Mmmm-mmmm," Maria answered, tonguing roughly, pressing in against Tsubasa's body, reveling in the rhythmic undulations of her lover's pussy. Her finger worked a little deeper, and Tsubasa's back arched, forcing herself harder against Maria. Tsubasa's voice grew less coherent and rose higher and higher, devolving into shrill shrieks and screams of pleasure.

"Oh god, Maria, Maria, I'm, I- please, this time, please - oh - Maria, please, please oh, oh -" Maria answered Tsubasa's cries for release by jamming her finger all the way in. Tsubasa went silent, then screamed. Her folds clenched down on Maria's tongue, rolling and shivering, trying to milk it for a substance it could never give. Maria felt the ring of muscle around her finger spasm and twitch as Tsubasa came violently, her whole body writhing, arms awkwardly swinging about together, still bound with fabric.

"How was that?" Maria asked as she drew away, wiping a slickness off her chin with the back of a hand. "Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa's head was rolled back, her mouth hanging open, the girl panting heavily.

"I'll take that as 'good,' then."

"Oh, oh god, Maria, hah, I - ahn - I love you," Tsubasa panted out, breathless.

Maria's shoulders dropped, the tension gone from her arms immediately. Her confident smirk was gone, shattered into a million pieces and scattered like ash in the wind. She'd been unbelievably proud of herself for managing to maintain her dominant personality for so long, and Tsubasa had completely torn it down with three words. Gone was the Dark Queen. Returned once again was the flying spaghetti monster. A deep crimson blush filled her face. "W-what?"

"I said," Tsubasa paused, still coming down off her orgasm, "I said that I love you."

Tears welled in Maria's eyes. She took her hand away from her face and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Tsubasa as she started to cry. All that hard work to be strong and confident gone. Her heart beat hard in her chest, and before she could stop them, the tears went from threatening to fall to actually falling.

"Maria! Maria, what's wrong? Should I not have said that? I'm sorry, Maria, Maria please don't cry," Tsubasa hurried to comfort her lover. "Maria..."

"I-I'm just- so happy," Maria squeaked out, her voice choked by a tightness in her throat, a constricting feeling fighting to boil over into sobs. "I l-love you too, I j-just wan-ted you to f-feel good and- and you-"

Tsubasa smiled and exhaled through her nose, and let her head fall back against the wall behind her. With a grunt and a bit of effort, Tsubasa tore the flimsy fabric binding her, freeing her arms from beneath Maria. Lifting her hands slowly, she placed them on the cat-haired girl's cheeks. The taller girl jerked at the contact, but didn't resist. Slowly raising Maria's head, Tsubasa gently tugged until she was looking into Maria's eyes. Those big, soft, beautiful blue eyes. Pulling Maria's crying face towards her own, Tsubasa kissed her on the lips, gently, then drew away.

"Thank you, Maria. That felt amazing. It was... it was nice to be the submissive one."

Maria sniffed and nuzzled tighter against Tsubasa's chest. "I'm so... so happy..."

Tsubasa brought her arms around Maria and returned the hug. "I am too," she paused for a moment, then chuckled. "Costuming is going to have our heads for what we did to those outfits. they weren't exactly cheap."

Maria laughed softly. "Yeah, they probably will."

They held each other like that, silently basking in each others warmth and the simple pleasure of intimate contact, peaceful and calm.

Moments from drifting to sleep in their loving embrace, there was a knock at the door.

"Forgive my eavesdropping," Ogawa's calm voice drifted through the door as Tsubasa and Maria both turned a deep crimson, "but it seems like you're done in there. I was able to postpone your television appearances tonight, but I haven't yet canceled entirely. I didn't want to interrupt, but I feel like you should know that you're supposed to be on-air in about seven minutes. What should I do?"

"I completely forgot we were supposed to do that tonight. What do you think, Maria?"

Maria sniffed and forced her embarrassed frown back into a somewhat unsteady smirk. "I think it's time for round two."

From the other side of the door, Ogawa heard their voices rising again in a tone that was definitely not answering his question. He sighed heavily, and dialed the studio on his phone as he started to walk away.

 


End file.
